


Dreaming in the dark

by The_night_girl



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, Sapphic, The Night Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: Mor was being chased through the forest, but she is wounded and faints. She wakes up in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, where a beautiful girl called Andromache takes care of her.Their friendship soon develops into something more, which they both didn’t expected, but what is going to happen when their past catches up with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to hear some feedback.

Mor was running through the forest barely breathing. The pain was too much for her to handle, but she couldn’t stop running. Even though it seemed as if she had ran away from her chasers, she couldn’t be curtain, she had to keep running. She was unable to catch her breath, everything was a blur, because of the pain.

  
It was the middle of the night and the forest was dark, she couldn’t see the path ahead. Mor was trying to avoid trees, branches and other obstacles, but with so little light she could only hope that she wouldn’t run into something.

  
Mor heard a noise behind her, which made her run even faster. Whatever made the noise, there was very little chance that it wouldn’t hurt her and she wouldn’t risk it.

  
Suddenly everything was a blur, everything was spinning around her and then suddenly everything went blank.

  
***

  
Mor didn’t have an idea where she was. She had woken up in a completely foreign and unrecognizable place. The last thing she remembered was running through the forest and everything after that was a blur. She guessed she had probably fainted, but what had happened afterwards?

  
Mor looked down to her body, where the wounds should have been. At their place now there a couple of fresh bandages.

  
“Sleeping beauty has finally woken up! About time!” Mor turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of her. The woman was looking at her with kind, but curious eyes. Even though they were complete strangers something about her made Mor feel safe and at ease.

  
“Here drink that” The girl gave her a glass of water and helped Mor sit up more comfortably on the bed. She drank and drank until her through wasn’t so dry and she felt like she could speak.

  
“Thank you!” Mor supposed she had a lot more to thank her about aside from the glass of water.

“Glad you are feeling better, now you can maybe tell me what’s going on. What happened to you? Who are you?” The girl was a asking a lot of questions, but Mor wasn’t sure she wanted to answer all of them. There was something trustworthy about this girl, but still could she really trust her with all the information? No, probably better not to. It was safer to keep most of it to herself.

“I’m Mor, I’m not sure what happened. I was visiting a nearby village and on my way back and ran into a group of men, maybe hunters I don’t know. They started chasing me, after that I got lost in the forest and must have fainted.” That was close enough to the truth.

The girl looked at Mor skeptically, but didn’t question her further. Obviously she didn’t believe her, but respected her wishes and didn’t push for more information.

“What am I doing here?” asked Mor, she knew that she must have lost conscious somewhere in the forest, but her guesses ended there. How the hell had she ended up here in this cottage.

“I found you in the middle of the forest. You scared me to dead I thought that you had died. When I saw that you were still breathing, I brought you here and healed you as much as I could.” Mor had no idea how to thank her, she had saved her life.

“Where are we?” Mor couldn’t see much through the small window, but she was sure that they were still somewhere in the forest.

“By the river, there is no village or people around here, I like the peace” Mor smiled at the though. Peace that was so unlike Mor, but she could also see something very appealing in it.

“I’ll let you sleep, you look like you are going to go to sleep any second. If you need something let me know. We are going to talk more in the morning” Mor hadn’t realized how tired she was until then, but after she mentioned it, she realized she could barely keep her eyes open.

“I’m Andromache by the way” The girl smiled at her reassuringly

“Thank you again” Mor lied down and closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was Andromache smiling tenderly at her.

That night Mor slept peacefully in that unknown cottage, feeling safe and protected from the first time since a very long time. All she needed to do was to think about Andromache’s warm smile and all her worries seemed to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mor woke up the next morning, it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She looked around and saw the beautiful girl from the day before – Andromache.

Now well rested Mor could think a lot more clearly that before.

However her initial thoughts about Andromache hadn’t changed. Something about her captivated Mor, but she didn’t know why exactly.

Andromache was cooking something in the other end of the room. Her long black hair was falling in front of her eyes and she tucked it behind her ear. She really was gorgeous, Mor wasn’t sure if she had ever seen such a beautiful woman before.

“You should’ve told me you were awake” said Andromache, she was smiling, obviously knew that Mor had been staring at her all that time. Mor blushed and looked away, but Andromache only laughed and continued cooking.

“Since you live alone and there is no one around, where do you get all that food from?” asked her Mor.

“I hunt” she looked at Mor expression and laughed. “Don’t look so surprised”

“That is way I was in the forest that night, I had ran out of food and went hunting, then I found you unconscious on the ground. Wow you really did scare the hell out of me”

“Sorry for that”

Andromache put some soup in a bowl and came to her bed. She pushed the covers gently and sat next to her. Then she helped Mor sit up.

“Here you need to eat something, then I will change your bandages. Is that all right?

Mor nodded and tried to get the spoon, but a sudden pain stopped her.

“Stop, sit still, you’ll hurt yourself. Your hand isn’t broken, but it’s badly hurt. You should rest, here I’ll help you.”

Andromache tucked some of Mor’s hair behind her ear. Mor inhaled sharply, she couldn’t take her eyes off Andromache. There was something so intimate, so privet about this moment. She could see and think only about Andromache in that moment as if no one else existed, nothing else matter.

Andromache brought the spoon to her mouth and made her eat it. They both didn’t stop staring at each other the whole time.

After she was done, she put the bowl on the floor and looked at Mor again. She must have sensed how tired she was.

“You should rest, you lost a lot of blood” Andromache helped her lay down on the bed and tucked her in. She gently caressed her hair, calming her down.

“Sweet dreams” she gently kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

Once again Mor fell asleep with the thought of Andromache’s smile and her sweet kiss. Everything couldn’t be more perfect at that moment for Mor.

***

Mor was running as fast as she could, but her chasers were right behind her. One managed to grab her hair and pull her down to the ground.

Mor was screaming and screaming, but she couldn’t escape, she was surrounded. They had found her and they would bring her back to her family.

Her father showed up suddenly, he saw her laying defenseless on the ground, screaming from pain and smirked.

“Mor!”

“Wake up!”

Someone was shaking her. Trying to wake her up.

Suddenly Mor woke up, she was breathing heavily and was quite disoriented.

The only thing she could make out was Andromache’s face. She was standing right in front of her, looking extremely worried. Her hands were on Mor’s shoulders, she must have woken her up.

Mor was still shaking and crying, she couldn’t stop.

Andromache brushed away the tears and hugged her tightly.

“Shhh” she gently whispered in her ear. “It was only a nightmare”

She continued whispering reassuring words and gently stroking her back, until Mor calmed down. Then when she felt that she had stopped crying, she laid her down on the bed. Andromache gathered her in her arms and hugged her.

Mor felt safer in Andromache’s arms than she had ever felt before. Her soft comforting words and the feeling of her warm breath on Mor’s neck calmed her down and made her feel protected.


	3. Chapter 3

Mor woke up feeling warm and happy. She could feel the body wrapped around her. She had had a rough night, but Andromache was there to comfort her and make her feel happy and safe. Even now when she was deeply asleep, Mor could still feel her calming presence. Andromache just had that effect on Mor. 

She was lying on the bed, listening to Andromache’s heartbeat and her soft breathing.

Snuggling with Andromache was amazing, the feelings she had now were new and Mor didn’t know what to do with them. She had never felt like this before. 

“Hey” Andromache whispered in her ear. Her soft breath on the back of her neck made Mor shiver.

“Mmm, let’s sleep some more, it’s way too early.” Andromache kissed the crook of her neck softly and tightened her arms around Mor.

Mor couldn’t help, but blush. She snuggled closer to Andromache’s body and smiled. She wanted to stay like this forever.

***

As the days went by, Mor and Andromache grew closer together. Mor’s injuries got better and because of Andromache’s excellent healing abilities in no time Mor was completely healed.

During the day they spent their time walking around in the forest, seeking fruit and herbs and hunting.

Mor loved that time. Andromache even taught her how to hunt, how to use a bowl and an arrow. She would wrap her arms around Mor and help her shoot.

They wound spend the whole day together, talking and laughing.

However her favorite part of the day, was the night.

After that first evening, when Mor had had a nightmare, it had happened again. Mor had woken up crying and shivering, but Andromache was there to comfort here. Once again she had kissed her tears away and wrapped her arms around her and fallen asleep. 

Soon after that it became a regular thing. Every night she would lay behind her, hugging her tightly.

In the middle of the night, they would stay awake and talk. About everything, from mundane things to their own lives. Mor opened up about her previous life and some of the terrors she had lived through, however something stopped her and didn’t share everything.

Not that she didn’t trust her, at that point Andromache was probably the person Mor trusted most in the entire world. But she didn’t want her past to ruin what she had now.

One thing was certainly undeniable for Mor now. Mor was in love with Andromache. She couldn’t stop thinking about her and couldn’t get her out of her head. Every time Andromache touched her or caressed her body Mor couldn’t breathe and couldn’t think straight.

There in the darkness in Andromache’s embrace Mor hadn’t felt happier, if only that could last forever.

But her past caught up to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on! Let’s go!” Mor shouted slightly annoyed.

“Just a few minutes more. I’m going to catch it soon” said Andromache, barely looking at Mor.

They had spent the last few hours in the forest, trying to catch something to eat, but they didn’t have any luck so far. Or at least Andromache didn’t have, Mor hadn’t even touched the bowl and arrows, her skills were still horrible and she couldn’t catch anything even if her life depended on it. Andromache though was usually quite good, but today she couldn’t catch anything either.

Andromache was running around in the forest, getting more and more frustrated. Finally after hours spent in the forest, she had spotted a rabbit, but it had somehow managed to escape. Currently she was trying to find it, but without any luck.

Not that Mor didn’t find it incredibly cute, how Andromache was running around frustrated about a rabbit, but she getting a bit tired.

Andromache was flustered, her cheeks were red and she couldn’t catch her breath. But even now she was so beautiful, how was that even possible.

“I guess we’ll just have to eat the rest of the fruit we found yesterday, I’m sick of chasing after that damn rabbit” Andromache said “Come on, let’s go!”

Mor laughed and shook her head, Andromache was so cute when she was angry.

Andromache grabbed her hand and led her back to the little cottage, both laughing.

***

“We’ll have to go to the village” said Andromache.

After lunch they had laid down in the garden, under the shadow of a big tree. Mor was resting her head in Andromache’s lap and she was gently stroking her hair.

“The village? Where is that?” asked Mor confused. As far as she knew the closest village was a day away.

“In the other end of the forest, it’s quite far away, but we need food supplies”

Mor groaned, the last thing she wanted to do was to exit Andromache’s warm embrace.

It was weird just two weeks ago, she didn’t know Andromache and now she couldn’t imagine her life without her. She was living in a bubble of happiness and she had to intention of leaving her.

***

They walked the whole next day, they didn’t stop to rest, because Andromache wanted to arrive to the village before sunset. They had taken their last remaining provisions, they intended to buy new ones.

They were getting closer to the village, after hours of walking, now Mor could see the lights of the village.

“Maybe there is a celebration of some sorts” said Mor, after hearing the music.

“Yes, well I guess we won’t be able to buy anything tonight. Ok, let’s go and check in a motel and then we’ll maybe join the celebration” said Andromache and led her to a small motel nearby.

The motel was small, but cozy. It was warm and peaceful, Mor liked it.

The receptionist informed them that, because of the festival everything was booked and there was only one room left. Andromache didn’t even hesitant and got it. After all they had been sleeping together for weeks.

“Let’s go, have some fun”

Andromache smiled sweetly and took her hand.


End file.
